


Good Company

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo wants to shower, Sanji doesn't.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji and Zolo Doing It In Public: The Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3, sorry I'm so lazy lol

**Company.** They had company. Zolo felt his stomach drop into his boots. His mouth was open but he couldn't speak. Down on the dock, gawking at the way Sanji was holding him, were three of his crewmates.

Robin didn't look as surprised. Nami looked horrified. He couldn't tell what Brook was thinking.

“Don’t tell Luffy!” He blurted when he found his voice. Nami shut her mouth, so angry that she looked like she was going to explode. It was Robin who spoke in her stead.

“He knows.”

Zolo paled, he was going to faint. Sanji just shrugged behind him and rested his chin on Zolo’s shoulder.

“Not my problem.”

“Yeah, it is.” Nami hissed, “that is the last thing I wanted to see! Couldn’t you have fucked him  _ literally _ anywhere else?”

Zolo was mortified, looking anywhere but at their faces. Robin calmly walked up to the ship and stepped aboard. He moved to get off of Sanji’s lap. But the Cook tightened his hold around Zolo’s waist.

“Let me go asshole!” He snarled and Sanji shook his head.

“Mm, five more minutes.” He protested burying his face in Zolo’s neck.

“Oh get a room!” Nami shouted when she climbed up.

“Oh fuck,” Zolo groaned, “does everyone know?”

“Pretty much yeah.”

“How?”

Sanji laughed and whispered in his ear. “You  _ are  _ a screamer.”

If it was possible, his blush darkened.

“You might wanna clean up lovebirds! Luffy and the others are headed back too!” Nami called from the wheel. Zolo scrambled to his feet and yanked his pants up. He couldn’t look at any of them. With a few muttered curses he made a beeline for the hatch that would let him escape. Maybe he could find a closet to wither away and die in. That sounded good, a nice, cold, dark place. He nodded to himself, anything but face Luffy.

Before he could make his grand exit someone snagged his wrist. Wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“That was fun, don’t you think?” Sanji said, his voice low and dangerous, in his ear. Kissing his neck and lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t know what you’re made of, but my ass can’t handle another round.” Zolo grumbled, Sanji made a sound of disappointment.

“Why not?”

“I’m gross and sweaty damn it! Let me go take a shower or something! So I can recover for once.”

“Sounds great, I’ll come with you!” Sanji chirped, whirling him around and opening the door with a grand sweep of his arm. “Lead the way.”

Zolo crossed his arms. “No fucking way am I letting you come with me.”

Sanji blinked at him innocently. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean?”

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I mean.” Zolo growled brushing past him. “For the love of god can you wait five fucking minutes?”

“Nope.” 

“Fuck you.” Zolo glanced once over his shoulder, only to see Sanji standing at the door. 

“Well?” He huffed and Sanji turned.

“Well what?”

“Are you  _ coming?”  _

Realization dawned on his face and Sanji grinned. Jogging to catch up with him he said: “I thought you couldn’t handle another round?” 

“I’m the World’s Greatest Swordsman, of course I can handle another round.” He growled and crossed his arms. A flush to his cheeks, and, embarrassingly, he was getting hard.

Jesus, would his body give him a break? Sanji grabbed him, hard, and pinned him to the wall. He gasped as Sanji pressed a hungry kiss to his lips. 

“Now.” He growled,  _ “now.” _

Zolo shook his head and pushed Sanji away. Panting in the dim light, hearing muffled voices outside, he pitifully tried to pull away from the tongue at his neck. “Not yet, just a little further! You've already had me once asshole!”

“It's not enough, you know that Roronoa.” Sanji held his hips and ground against him. “I  _ need  _ you.”

He was everywhere, from his arms holding Zolo so tight to the overwhelming smell of smoke and spice. His mouth on Zolo’s neck, his hand on Zolo’s hip. Hard body holding him up and he was so warm, like a furnace that Zolo never wanted to let go of. It was just Sanji. Sanji Sanji Sanji.

“For the love of  _ fuck  _ can we please get in the shower first?”

Sanji growled and seized his wrist. “Fine. But only because I don't want to be interrupted again.”

Zolo blushed, _ “that  _ was your fault!”

“With all the faces you were making? You looked so hot I swear, how could I keep my hands off of you?”

“Shut the fuck up and walk faster!”

Sanji started to jog. “You better be ready cause you're not gonna be able to walk for a week.”

Zolo smiled and whispered in his ear. “I fucking hope so.”

They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It had been a while since they had had enough time to do any of this. With a full ship and so many battles being waged the chances the pair had were few and far between. Sanji would grab him and kiss him just once and then they would spiral. Desperately grabbing at their clothes, unwilling to pull away from the kiss. Zolo stumbled and tried to lead them forward. 

It was getting harder and harder to remind himself he needed to take a shower. All he could think was how tight his pants were and how  _ good  _ Sanji made him feel. With his wandering hands that pressed all the right buttons. The way he kept whispering Zolo’s name like a mantra. Over and over with every breath until Zolo was melting. Slipping down the wall and gasping, clinging to his lover with everything he had. Sanji was peeling off his clothes and  _ worshipping  _ him. Grinding his palm hard into Zolo’s clothed erection. His mind was a mess, they had been doing something. He had allowed this to happen for a reason.

Hadn’t he? Oh fuck, he didn’t think he cared anymore. Sanji had his hand on the wall beside his head. Staring at Zolo, just staring, his eyes so dark and pupils blow wide. Zolo kissed him so he would stop looking at him like that. Which might have been a mistake because they didn’t-couldn’t-stop. It was almost too fast for him to handle. Sanji was working his pants down and for some godforsaken reason kissing each and every one of his knuckles. With this tenderness that Zolo had never known. His lips left a blazing trail all the way up to Zolo’s neck, and then, fucking  _ finally _ , he asked:

“Ready?”

It was Sanji, of course he was ready. He nodded and gasped making that strange choking noise again. This time the push was easier. His lover wrapped a hand around his waist. Poised so his mouth rested just below Zolo’s ear. So he could hear every single one of his breathy groans. He moved slowly, that animalistic drive had gone. Leaving just a loving, caring man. One that, for some reason, thought that Zolo was worth his time.

Each rolling thrust forced a noise out of his mouth. Little “uhn uhn uhn” sounds that he didn’t feel like hiding. Sanji grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Their bodies thumping against the wall in a steady rhythm. It felt so nice. Being there in the hallway with Sanji. 

Their pace got faster and Sanji leaned in to kiss him again. His lips were so chapped and sore but he didn’t care. The noises didn’t stop, the pleasure doubled, and he saw stars. His breath hitched and Sanji was there to hold him. To love him, and to make him feel so good. So fucking good. He was looking with that same loving gaze that enraptured him before. Resting their foreheads together and he thrust and thrust and thrust. 

“Roronoa…” Sanji breathed and Zolo kissed him. That low, grating moan and gush inside him felt like  _ heaven.  _ “I love you.”

Sanji reached between them and it didn’t take long. Zolo came with a sharp cry and deep shudder that shook him completely. Sanji kissed his cheeks and Zolo realized he’d been crying. Suddenly he realized why,

“You’ve never said that before.” 

Sanji smiled at him and it took his breath away. “Ah, but I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys read a fic where Zolo is a Huntsman and Sanji is a Merman and it's kinda slow burn?


End file.
